Conventional computerized devices, such as computers, smartphones, etc., use a straight bar to represent information such as a progress of a procedure, a time length of a video/audio content, etc. When watching a video, a user may drag or tap a straight progress bar to reproduce the video at a desired video time point.
However, when the straight bar is applied to a wearable device such a smartwatch, the small screen thereof may make it difficult to view information and/or perform operation on the straight bar.